Quizás pronto
by Inej G
Summary: Hoy Kaoru decide ir a pasear al mercado.


La mañana prometía un buen día, brillante y cálido. Algo muy deseado después de las largas semanas de cielos tristes, nubes tormentosas y fríos vientos que había llevado últimamente.

Hacia algunas horas que se había despertado, encontrándose para su disgusto sola, tanto en el futon como en el dojo. No le dio importancia a ese echo, seguramente su esposo tendría algo que hacer. No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro al pensar en él, en sus ojos, en como la miraban, en sus labios, en lo que sentía al besarlos, se mordió el labio inferior y llevo sus manos hasta su rostro, para sentir el calor que emana de ella al volverse rojas, como una cereza madura.

Sacudió la cabeza intentado alejar esos recuerdos.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y con la idea de que hoy seria un buen día, decidió ir a pasear por el mercado. Se puso un kimono verde bosque con pequeñas flores blancas, amarillas y azules en las mangas y en la parte baja, sobre el un Obi amarillo con pequeños detalles azules. Recogido su largo pelo negro haciendo un moño su reflejo en espejo de su tocador, aún le costaba acostumbrarse a su nuevo peinado, y sus nuevas ropas que era una más adecuado para mujer casada. Tomo su sombrilla, se aseguró de cerrar bien las puertas y salió.

El mercado estaba bastante concurrido ese día, la gente iba y venia de un lado a otro sin parar, haciéndose algo difícil caminar en algunos momentos. Se detuvo frente a un puesto de pañuelos, quizás encontrara uno que le gustase, su mente estaba perdida entre colores, tejidos y tamaños que por poco no nota que alguien o algo había chocado contra sus piernas. Haciéndola perder por unos momentos el equilibrio.

\- Pero que… - Miro hacia abajo buscando la razón de eso pequeño incidente. Encontrándose con unos expresivos y grandes ojos negros. Era un pequeño niño de alrededor de tres años, su pelo negro como la noche, le llegaba por debajo de las orejas, su pequeño rostro estaba rojo, seguramente debido a la carrera.

Se agachó quedando en cuclillas, para así poder estar a la altura del pequeño.

¿Te encuentras bien pequeño?, ¿Te has perdido? - Pregunto, con el tono más maternal y dulce que pudo adoptar, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Mientras entendido una mano para ayudar al pequeño a incorporarse.

Si, me encuentro bien, señora. Solo juega y no prestaba atención al camino. - Esa encantadora vos de niño y sus palabras mal pronunciadas la enternecieron mucho. Tomo la mano del pequeño entre las de ella, dando un suave tiro se puso de pie. Una ves en pie, miro alrededor, su cara reflejo confusión - Un pequeño como tu no debe ir solo, ¿Dónde está tu mama?, te acompañaré hasta donde ella se encuentre.

Al momento sé aperitivo de su pregunto, los ojos de pequeño se aguaron casi al instante y empiezo a hipar. Mientras miraba a su alrededor examinado a todos y cada uno de adultos que alcanzo a ver. Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

\- ¡No lo sé! Me dijo que no alejara, pero no obedecía ¡MAMA! - En ese momento empezó a llorar desesperado y a temblar, y balbuceaba sin parar. En un intento desesperado por calmar al pequeño, lo abrazo y empiezo a arrullarlo hasta que el pequeño se relajó lo suficiente como entender su balbuceo, que resultaron no ser más que disculpas y llamados a su mama. - Tranquilo pequeño, no llores. Encontraremos a tu mama, te lo prometo, yo te ayudaré.Tras esas palabras, el pequeño que antes había estado aferrado con pequeñas manos a su cuello, se separó y la miro a la cara, con una pequeña mueca que intentaba imitar una sonrisa. - ¿De verdad, señora?

\- Claro, vamos- Dejo al pequeño en el suelo, con mucho cuidado, tomo su mano y ambos se perdieron entre la multitud, en busca a la madre del pequeño.

El pequeño se aferraba a su mano con fuerza, mientras sus pequeños ojos oscuros, mirando de lado a otro, sin parar ni un segundo. De pronto en su mente se empezó a desarrollar una loca idea, de sí misma. De ella paseando por ese mismo mercado, un día cualquiera de un día no muy lejano, de la mano con pequeño niño, un niño de piel clara, ojos grandes y pelo rojo como el de su padre. Ella con un hijo, suyo y de Kenshin. Un pequeño, que seria parte de los dos, un pequeño al que quería más que a su propia vida. Alguien a quien cuidar, juntos. Un pequeño que la llamase mama… Quizás ya estaba embarazada. Se mordió la mejilla. ¿Que pensara su esposo de ser padre?, Siempre jugaba con hijos de los vecinos, y con las nietas del doctor Gensai…

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue roto de pronto, al sentir como la pequeña mano que sostenía hasta hace nada, se desenlazaba de la de ella.

El pequeño se había echado a correr, lanzándose en los brazos de una mujer que le esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Esa debe ser su madre sin lugar a dudas. Era una chica joven, probablemente tendrían más o menos la misma edad. O quizás más joven.

La joven mujer se acercó a ella, junto a un hombre, al que no había notado hasta ese momento, él llevaba a un pequeño bebé en brazos, de apenas unos meses. La pareja le agradeció una y mil veces el llevar a su hijo hasta a ellos, incluso le ofrecieron comer con ellos, ella se escudó diciendo que su esposa la espera en casa. Una ves sola de nuevo, y mientras veía a la joven familia alejarse.

En su mente la imagen de la pareja cambió, trasformándose en una imagen de sí misma, paseando juntos a su esposo mientras él llevaba, con pequeño en brazos.

Algo le decía que llegado el momento, él serie un estupendo padre. Entregado y amoroso. Quizás se estaba apresurando, alojemos el no quería un familia aun… Volvió a morder su mejilla, quizá con demasiado brusquedad.

Coloco las manos sobre su vientre casi por inercia, fantaseando con todos las posibilidades.

Su mente era un tornado, con miles de imágenes de ella misma, embaraza, momentos en los que ella y Kenshin compartían con un pequeño de cabello rojo, una pequeña copia de su amado.

De pronto se sitió muy emocionada. No podía evitar sonreír como una tonta con esos pensamientos sobre un posible futuro.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba cerca de entrada de su hogar, levanto la mirada hacia la puerta, y se debutó. Donde el la esperaba, con la espalda recargada en el muro, los brazos cruzado sobre el pecho, y los ojos cerrados, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Estaba tan tranquilo, y tan guapo. No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se volvieran a colorear.

Le quería tanto.

Dio unos pasos, acortado poco a poco el espacio que los separaba.

Él abrió los ojos, mirándola mientras se enderezaba. Algo en su mirada hizo que su vientre cobrara vida, un pequeño hormigueo.

Quizás había llegado el momento de hablar con Kenshin.


End file.
